howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Snotlout Jorgenson
|Age = 15 (first film, the three specials, ROB, DOB) 18 or 19 (DODTR, RTTE) 20 (second film) |Hair color = Brown |Eye color = Blue |Dragons = Hookfang (Monstrous Nightmare) Pain (Terrible Terror) Hunterbolt (Skrill) His Fireworm Queen (Fireworm Queen) |Weapons = Hammer Mace |Rider = |Trainer = |Race = Human |Allies = |Father = Spitelout Jorgenson |Faction = Hairy Hooligan Tribe House Jorgenson |Status = Alive |Occupation = Weapon Tester Stoker Class specialist for the Berk Dragon Training Academy |Location = Berk |Alignment = Good |Mother = Unnamed mother |Grandfather = |Grandmother = |Sibling(s) = |Other = Griplout Jorgenson Hedgelout Jorgenson |Voiced by = Jonah Hill (movies) Ari Rubin (Video Game) Zack Pearlman (TV series) |First Appearance = How to Train Your Dragon |Last Appearance = Burning Midnight (continuity) "King of Dragons, Part 2 " (release) |Quotes = |Gallery = |Source = Franchise}} Snotlout Jorgenson is a major character in the franchise. He first appeared in the first movie. He is 15 years old in the first film, shorts, and the first two television series, 18 or 19 years old in Dragons: Race to the Edge and Dawn of the Dragon Racers, and 20 years old in the sequel. Appearance Snotlout looked somewhat muscular like his book series counterpart. In the first movie and two previous seasons, he's always worn his helmet with spiral sheep horns, his tunic tucked in his pants with open-stitching and a black vest over it, dark gray bracers on his arms, and matching fur boots. In the second movie, he's grown his facial hair. He wears the same helmet, but also has gained a leather green-blue tunic with a fur vest over it, spike-emblazoned brown bracers, and boots. In Race to The Edge, he is seen without his fur vest. Personality Snotlout is highly arrogant, bordering on narcissistic, and prone to grandiose delusions of perfection, popularity and extreme attractiveness, and consequentially his egomania causes him to have a huge problem with authority or being able to admit responsibility for his mistakes or misdeeds, for which he always has some terrible justification. He appears to consider himself the smartest and strongest of the teens and wants to be praised and admired accordingly, despite the others usually considering him an annoying, immature idiot with a colossal ego. His selfishness and egomania cause him to often be inconsiderate and exploitative towards others, and will often put the others down to make himself look better. In interviews, Jonah Hill has said that deep down Snotlout knows he is not the best but still wants to be thought of as such, implying his vainglorious posing is more about overcompensation. He likes to think he can handle everything, but when he can't, he is not above asking for help. He is confrontational, brutally frank, and stubborn. In Race To The Edge, Snotlout is not as egocentric as he was, but has become highly sarcastic toward Hiccup's more dangerous plans. From the glimpses of his family in the television show, it is easy to see how Snotlout is a product of his upbringing, since his father, Spitelout, is shown to be just as arrogant and disrespectful as his son, and places great pressure on Snotlout to meet his incredibly high standards and preserve the family reputation. Earning his father's love and approval clearly causes Snotlout a great deal of insecurity and anxiety, and in this way he is similar to Hiccup, though it is unacknowledged, since Snotlout either keeps it to himself or is in denial about his father's clearly unfair treatment of him. In the television series, one of Snotlout's more outstanding traits is his adversarial relationship with Hiccup, whom he often deliberately disrespects and ridicules (though this has lessened with time). In that, he is not unlike Alvin, who did much the same thing to Stoick. Snotlout will regularly attempt to undermine Hiccup in front of the others by trying to appear more knowledgeable or worthy as a leader, but since he is neither of these things, he often just ends up making himself look like an idiot. Snotlout has stated that he thinks of Hiccup and himself as arch-enemies and states that they are not friends, though this view is largely unfounded and not reciprocated in any way by Hiccup, who refers to Snotlout as his friend despite being regularly exasperated by his behavior. Snotlout's antagonism of Hiccup is partially a result of his dislike of authority figures, but is also implied to stem from deep jealousy of Hiccup's standing within the tribe, the respect he receives from the other teens despite being previously being thought of as a runt, and (probably most of all) his close, semi-romantic relationship with Astrid, whom Snotlout has a huge crush on and relentlessly, arrogantly flirts with, despite Astrid being repulsed by him to the point of nausea. Snotlout also fancies himself a ladies' man and desirable to the opposite gender. This is also an extension of his egotistical personality. His first attraction is to Astrid, but he quickly focuses on any other available female, such as Heather, when she first appeared. His desire to impress females is even seen - albeit very briefly - in the game, School of Dragons, on a Farm Job that asks the player for sunflowers because he "wants to impress a special lady." The 'special lady' is unspecified. Abilities and Skills Snotlout is actually a very competent fighter, so his bragging is not entirely baseless. *'Strength and Fighting Skills': Snotlout can lift heavy objects, like sheep over his shoulder, and even manage to run with it. He was also able to pin Hookfang's horns to the ground and clamp a Monstrous Nightmare's mouth shut. When training for the Thawfest Games, which proved that he was physically the most powerful among the teens, he was seen pulling small trees out of the ground and then throwing them, as shown in "Thawfest". Additionally, he appears to have enhanced strength as he sends an Outcast soldier flying several feet away with a single kick and appears to be skilled in combat as he easily beats Savage with a connecting rod, as well as able besting multiple Outcast soldiers in hand to hand combat ("Defiant One"). He can also easily take on multiple Berserkers with minimal effort ("Something Rotten on Berserker Island"). However, it is interesting to note he was occasionally defeated by much weaker opponents, such as Terrible Terrors and sheep. *'Endurance and Stamina: ' Snotlout's stamina and endurance have proven to be high, seeing how he performed in the Thawfest Games. He still came out fine after being hit in the face by a rock ("Thawfest") or bitten multiple times by his Terror. Another example of this is when he got crushed by Meatlug and her rather heavy Rider ("Worst in Show"). *'Accuracy': In the Thawfest Games, Snotlout has been seen throwing axes at targets with great accuracy, even without looking ("Thawfest"). However, he used this ability once again by throwing Pain to save Meatlug ("Worst in Show"). Also, he has skills with a bow and arrow like the others. *'Acrobatics:' Snotlout has good reflexes, being able to dodge the attacks of enemies and being the only one who could hold his balance on a running log during the Thawfest Games. He can also balance by standing on Hookfang's neck. Astrid, however, might have beaten him in Thawfest, if it wasn't for Fishlegs messing up her attempts ("Thawfest"). *'Dragon Training and Riding:' Despite being part of the Academy, Snotlout is probably the worst Dragon Trainer of them all, however, this may just be because of Hookfang's stubbornness. He managed to train the stubborn and aggressive Hookfang in the film, though Hiccup did the most of the work, if not all. Hookfang has been shown to often tease and disobey Snotlout. The Terrible Terror he trained constantly bit him, Snotlout claiming that is what he was taught, yet this proved useful when Pain used his jaw strength to save Meatlug from the Outcasts. Despite this, he did find out you can calm down Monstrous Nightmares by pinning their horns to the ground, showing he isn't entirely bad at Dragon Training. Seeing how Hookfang flew almost as fast as Toothless in the Thawfest Games, it is possible Hookfang's speed increased as a result of Snotlout's training, though this may not be the case as hard training on his dragon caused Hookfang to become ill ("Race to Fireworm Island"). Snotlout also figured out a powerful combination attack, using Hookfang's Wing Blast and his breath weapon. This attack was used against Dagur the Deranged and his soldiers. He also discovered the Deadly Nadder's skill of 'Single Spine Shot', by tapping the back of Stormfly's head. He also did a great job to impress Hiccup when practicing rescue skills for Vikings, but Hookfang blasted fire and stomped on the prop Vikings ("Worst in Show"). *'Teaching:' When Snotlout had become convinced he was going to die, he planned to recruit Gustav, so he could be his successor. Thanks to Snotlout, Gustav bonded with his own Dragon, a Monstrous Nightmare named Fanghook. Snotlout encouraged Gustav in the battle with Dagur and his soldiers, causing their mission to succeed. This shows that Snotlout can be a good teacher, though in own 'special' way. *'Intelligence & Inventing:' He is not the brightest compared to Hiccup, Fishlegs, and Astrid but he does his best to try to be smart, often times, as he shows himself to be smarter than the twins since they can't seem to get past the number 3. This is made apparent when he told Hiccup that Toothless didn't want Hiccup to interfere with the battle of his arch nemesis, a Whispering Death. He managed to build a raft but wasn't successful as it sank a few seconds after he got on it. He even knew that the trainers will never know who is the best at training dragons since they did not have a level playing field. He also understood the concept of air mail when he saw the letter that the twins didn't know about as he said that it will be soon to be catch up to be useful someday. Snotlout was also taught by his mother how to stitch and sew objects together. Snotlout demonstrated this when he and Hiccup made armor out the Screaming Death's scales in order to rescue the other riders from Ryker Grimborn's Dragon Hunters. He is not as proficient compared to Hiccup when building inventions but he managed to create a Sheep Launcher, as seen in Dawn of the Dragon Racers. It took him 32 times to get it to be successful, and this invention is used in the dragon race in the sequel. *'Climbing:' Just like his dragon Hookfang, he has shown to be a great climber as he shown in the Thawfest Games with no sign of struggle even when getting hit in the face with rocks. *'Dragon Roar:' He first try to use this skill by trying to make roar of Changewing but according to Fishlegs was wrong ("We Are Family, Part 1"). A few years later he had mastered his roar for Monstrous Nightmare to call Hookfang ("Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 2"). *'Stitching:' Snotlout is taught how to stitch by his mother, and he was able to cross-stitch Screaming Death scales onto Toothless and Hookfang as protective armor from Dragon Root arrows. Snotlout later showed regret at not using a lock-stitch to fasten the armor on when pieces started breaking away. *'Singing:' Snotlout shows to be a good singer when he sang to a baby Fireworm ("Crash Course"), and when he sang to an adult Death Song. However, when he sang to Garff, the baby Death Song shot amber at Snotlout because he insulted the dragon ("Tone Death"). *'Acting: '''As the only the Viking not yet seen by the Dragon Hunters, Snotlout was at first, in his role as Sir Ulgerthorpe, able to fool Viggo Grimborn and his brother Ryker by posing as a wealthy guest at his Dragon Auction. However, he exposed himself when he threw coins out when the twins were on one of the auction cages ("Last Auction Heroes"). *'Hypnotizing:' Snotlout is a skilled hypnotist as he's able to hypnotize Fishlegs from his usually meek and sweet-loving behaviour to the heroic personality of Thor Bonecrusher. *'Writing: 'Snotlout has been shown to actually be a good writer. In "Family Matters", he is shown writing a book called, "The World According to Snotlout" or "The Wit and Wisdom of Snotlout" including 12 Chapters. It is said by Astrid the last chapter "The Egg and I" was well written. Relationships Hookfang Hookfang is a lot like his owner, always being reckless and wild. It may seem like he doesn't respect Snotlout, always hitting him with parts of his body (mostly his tail), but deep down Hookfang does indeed love Snotlout. Hookfang and Snotlout were each willing to risk their lives to protect each other from the Fireworm Queen. This shows that the two are very close, even if they don't always show or admit it. Hookfang always teases Snotlout, usually by biting and slapping him, in order to either get back at him or hide his affection for him. Despite their bond, he wasn't willing to die alongside Snotlout by getting buried alive. Snotlout also showed he was worried for Hookfang's well-being in the second film, where he even ignored a chance to hug Ruffnut and instead ran to hug his dragon. Though their relationship is very sync of personality could result to be bad of terms to show the other riders that they don't want to be too soft on each other like Fishlegs and Meatlug. As Hookfang shown to be very happy when he was helped by Gobber from his toothache as he shows a huge amount of affection to his rider and did the same as Snotlout was laughing for joy to show their great love of each other. Though they don't really show it when they are right next to each other, they worry about each other. In the ''Race to the Edge episode, "Blindsided", Snotlout is really worried and asks Hiccup if Hookfang is safe. Spitelout Jorgenson Snotlout supposedly fears his dad, who in turn, constantly pressurizes and undermines his son. Snotlout is shown to respect his father deeply, though their relationship is fairly rocky. Although afraid of him, Snotlout seems to want to earn some form of approval from his dad. Spitelout always puts huge amounts of pressure on Snotlout, which could, in turn, explain Snotlout's overall behavior. This was demonstrated during the Thawfest Games, where Spitelout was very disappointed in Snotlout, even slightly threatening. This was because the Jorgenson clan had won every Thawfest so far, and he did not want his own son being the first to lose. However, after Hiccup allowed Snotlout to win, Spitelout was shown to proud of his son, letting him sit on his shoulder whilst the crowd cheered. Later, Spitelout's view of others and things, in general, are revealed, revealing that he thinks and has taught Snotlout that 'rest is for the weak', and that he views dragons as nothing more than simple weapons. This was proven when Spitelout compared Hookfang to a sword, saying that if a sword can't be sharpened any longer, you have to get a new one. Snotlout was shocked by this, his father not seeming to care about Hookfang's condition. At the end, when Hookfang is better again, Snotlout claims that his father is wrong and knows nothing about Dragons. Three years later, Snotlout has seemingly let go of his fear for his Father's disappointment of him. Spitelout is even shown to be smiling when Snotlout allows the twins to score points. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Snotlout has been known for his conflict between him and Hiccup. This conflict was especially seen when Snotlout, Hiccup and Toothless were caught in a storm and ended up on Outcast Island. Snotlout seemed to show jealousy, stating that Hiccup was the one who 'killed the Red Death' and the one who had 'the metal leg'. One of the biggest differences between him and his book counterpart is that Snotlout never hesitates to help Hiccup when he's in danger. One of the prime examples in "Stryke Out", when Hiccup and Toothless get caught in a trap that Snotlout unintentionally set off, he was hesitant in leaving them behind. When the duo had been taken, Snotlout showed both signs of guilt and determination to find them, more so than most of the other Riders. After rescuing Hiccup and Toothless, he acted as if he wasn't worried about them, despite his actions before. Deep down, Snotlout has a difficult-to-see respect for Hiccup. In Gift of the Night Fury, when Toothless finally returned, Snotlout was very happy to see the two friends reunited. By the end of "Cast Out, Part II", Hiccup and Snotlout seemed to have resolved their differences and became friends, Snotlout saving him and shaking his hand. Over the course of Race to the Edge, the two continue to bicker once in awhile, but they still have developed more respect for one another. Usually, Snotlout is against most of Hiccup's plans but still follows them anyway. In "Tone Death", Snotlout claims to be over Astrid and tells Hiccup he can have her. Snotlout was very excited for Hiccup when he was christened Chief of Berk, even doing a fist pump. Astrid Hofferson Just like Hiccup, Snotlout has a major crush on Astrid throughout most of the franchise and is very vocal of his attraction. However, unlike Hiccup his feelings are however pretty one-sided as Astrid always ends up either mocking, ignoring or rejecting his flirtations and advances. It is implied Snotlout secretly enjoys riling Astrid up. In spite of not getting along most of the time, Astrid and Snotlout grow to share a friendship and (with help of Hiccup) learn to work together. When Hookfang was unwell and Snotlout was attempting to cover up his feelings for his dragon, Astrid was quite friendly towards him, showing that she doesn't mind being just friends. When Astrid contracted the Scourge of Odin, Snotlout showed genuine concern for her well being. This showed that despite the roughness between them, Snotlout does care about Astrid as a member of the team. By the time of "Tone Death", Snotlout claims to have given up on pursuing Astrid with Heather joining the Riders. It doesn't last long though as he starts flirting with Astrid again in the next episode meaning still hasn't quite let go of her yet. Tuffnut Thorston Tuffnut is shown to be very close friends with Snotlout. He and Ruffnut sometimes even help Snotlout with pranks and tricks. However, the three of them also trick and tease one another quite often, as was demonstrated, when Snotlout distracted them with his medal ("We Are Family, Part 1"). In "Frozen" and "Fright of Passage", they have been seen teasing and humiliating Snotlout. Ruffnut Thorston Three years after the war with the Berserkers and in the events of the sequel, Snotlout has transferred his affection to Ruffnut and has been constantly hitting on her, even calling her his "princess", despite Astrid pointing out that she tried to bury him alive for a few hours (How to Train Your Dragon 2). It is implied that Ruffnut is the first girl Snotlout has had genuine feelings for. Snotlout and Fishlegs both give the race up to help Ruffnut win. Snotlout admits he grew Facial Hair for Ruffnut. Later in the film, Snotlout throws a sheep in the Twins Basket instead of giving them the sheep like he did at the beginning of the movie. Heather Like Fishlegs, Snotlout quickly grew a crush on Heather. He was the first to find her and he immediately began attempting to impress her with his dragon training abilities. However, like with Astrid, he was only interested in Heather for shallow reasons. To find out more about Hookfang, Heather described him as being the most impressive dragon, most likely to try and get Snotlout into telling her dragon secrets. Snotlout, however, stated that he knew this already. Snotlout outwardly showed signs of annoyance at Heather's interest in Hookfang, raising his voice before changing the subject, wanting to talk about him and her instead and how he saved her life. Snotlout continued his advances when they met again in "Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 1". Snotlout's reaction to Heather being a part of the Dragon Hunters was not seen, though he seemed disappointed when he learned she was spying on them. Eventually, after Heather joined the Dragon Riders, Snotlout claimed to have given up on pursuing Astrid to focus on Heather but Heather ends up choosing Fishlegs over him, as she was attracted to smarts. Snotlout was in shock when he found out about their secret correspondence and didn't understand why Heather would prefer bookworm Fishlegs over a stronger Viking like him. Nevertheless, her relationship with Fishlegs doesn't stop Snotlout from flirting with Heather. During the episode "Not Lout", Snotlout also had a dream in which Heather claimed that she secretly wanted to marry him. Fishlegs Ingerman Snotlout is somewhat of a bully towards Fishlegs, much like he does with Hiccup. He often mocks him for his ideas or dragon knowledge, or sometimes even hurts or intimidates him. He eventually gained Fishlegs' respect, at least for a little while, when Fishlegs went Berserk and successfully intimidated Snotlout into giving him the Changewing egg ("Gem of a Different Color"). He also seemed to care for Fishlegs when Meatlug was captured ("Worst in Show"), probably because Fishlegs helped him when Hookfang was sick ("Race to Fireworm Island"). Snotlout then became enamored with Fishleg's alternate persona, Thor Bonecrusher and was heartbroken when he went back to being plain Fishlegs ("Big Man on Berk"). After that, Snotlout and Fishlegs fought for Ruffnut's affection (How to Train Your Dragon 2). Gustav Larson In "Gem of A Different Color", when Gustav's mother, Mrs. Larson, traded Gustav to Snotlout in exchange for a 'Stone of Good Fortune', which was actually a Changewing egg. Gustav quickly took a liking to Snotlout, and become quickly his assistant and rename him 'Tiny Snotlout'. In "The Flight Stuff", when Snotlout was convinced he was going to die, he trained Gustav to become his successor, which eventually led to getting his own Dragon, Fanghook. Gustav seems to admire and respect Snotlout. However, he is also shown teasing him at various opportunities in "Frozen". Stoick the Vast Although not much is explained, Snotlout seemed to respect his chieftain. Stoick appeared to be on good terms in Snotlout, even though that the latter sometimes caused mayhem several times, though not as much as the twins. Snotlout was saddened when Stoick died in How To Train Your Dragon 2, and openly shed tears for his late chieftain. He was among the Vikings to fire a flaming arrow onto Stoick's funeral pyre in his honor. Alvin the Treacherous Like most Berkians, if not all, Snotlout originally hated Alvin. In the beginning, he claimed that he wasn't afraid of him, even trying to attack him. However, when actually meeting Alvin, he quickly changes his mind and hands over the weapon, a bludgeon that he lost when he was a baby. As the series continued, Snotlout fought the Outcasts alongside with the Riders. In the last episodes of Defenders of Berk, Snotlout was saved by Alvin from the Screaming Death. When Hookfang brought them back to the Berk, Snotlout claimed to have captured Alvin, before fainting. Later, when Alvin was locked up, he tells Snotlout that the two of them aren't really that different, both being reckless, bold and questioning the authorities of their leaders. He even released Alvin to help to fight of Dagur and his army then later lock him up in the dragon academy. Snotlout's decision to release Alvin was later proven by Hiccup to be the right one in "Cast Out, Part 2". Dagur the Deranged Even though Dagur is evil and almost killed Barf and Belch, Snotlout admired the young Berserker Chieftain greatly, as shown in the episode "Twinsanity". His view on Dagur quickly changed, as Dagur become a frequent enemy of the Riders, and Berk in general, and didn't hesitate to fight him. However, when Dagur changed sides and became good, Snotlout eventually grew, like the rest of the Dragon Riders, to trust and respect him. In "Something Rotten on Berserker Island", Snotlout reacts slightly upset when Dagur didn't even remember his name, thinking it's 'Snothat'. It was later revealed in the same episode that Dagur actually does remember Snotlout's name, but mispronounces it intentionally as a joke to mess with and annoy him. Mala Despite believing that Snotlout was one of the Grimborns' Dragon Hunters, Mala chose to ride with him on Hookfang in "Defenders of the Wing, Part 2". Snotlout was surprised that Mala chose him and was delighted to hear about a prophecy about a man from afar coming to her island and save her in the field of battle. Snotlout was also delighted and surprised that Mala wanted to choose him to be her King (although he did not succeed in the training required). He was also somewhat shocked when Dagur succeeded in passing the trials Mala had set him through, and that she and Dagur had become engaged to be married as a result. Minden Snotlout and Minden first meet in "Snotlout's Angels" and didn't get along well at first because of his irreverent attitude toward women. But they later share a comradery in that they both feel underappreciated and overlooked in favor of who they portray to be a more attractive individual. They pair up in defending Wingmaiden Island from the Dragon Flyers in "Chain of Command", and Snotlout gives her a few pep talks when she starts to doubt herself. As a thank you for his support and friendship, she gives him a light kiss. Snotlout shouts out encouragement to her in "King of Dragons, Part 2" - "That's my girl!" - when she and the Wingmaidens arrive to help defend Berserker Island. Appearances Notes & References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Viking Category:Hooligans Category:Protagonists Category:Viking Teenagers Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:How to Train Your Dragon (film) Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Dragon Riders Category:How to Train Your Dragon (film) Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Characters Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Characters Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Characters Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Characters Category:House Jorgenson Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Characters Category:School of Dragons Category:School of Dragons Characters Category:Humans Category:Snotlout Jorgenson Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Characters Category:Hookfang (Franchise) Category:The Serpent's Heir Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Category:Human Characters from the Franchise